fhzfandomcom-20200214-history
Chip Daleson
Chip Daleson is an exiled Mandalorian male, he stands in at 6'2", but when he wears his typical Mandalorian battle armor, he stands in at 6'4". His current rank is Major. Stats Overall: A A: A M: A C: A- T: A G: A+ L: B Personality " Having grown up on the planet Mandalore, and living in hardship all his life, Chip Daleson comes off as cold and uncaring at best, and rudely sarcastic at worst. He was a heavy drinker before he joined the military and developed alcoholism. He also has an interesting form of devotion where he picks a single thing and utterly dedicates all of his free time to it, until he has either mastered the skill, or finished the task. His common use of sarcasm has led some to speculate that he studied under the great Gregory House himself. Equipment "This Beskad has been used to shed the blood of a force user atleast once in every generation of my family. I have no intention of making you the next one" -Chip Daleson explaing his Beskad to Calvin Skorr Daleson, being a mandalorian makes sure to keep himself well-armed and well-protected. He is always wearing a suit of red and blue Mandalorian battle armor that is equipped with a jet-pack. Typically, with this armor he carries a vibro knife attached to his right boot. Occasionally he carries Although he doesn't often use it, he trains with, and keeps an electrostaff that he used in his days as the galaxy's worst bounty hunter. As a final weapon he has been known to carry a Beskad but he rarely uses it. Training "Tweak, Tweak, BOOM" By the end of training Chip had gotten 20 simulated kills against his classmates, a count surpassed only by his rival Talron Fel.On the second day training Chip suprised everybody when he counted up six kills in the first simulation of the day. He also is known for the fact that he read the entire one-thousand page tactics manual in just under two-and-a-half days. After finishing his manual Chip dedicated himself to learning the specific workings of his personal X-Wing inside and out. Relationship with Talron Fel "We're going to have alot of fun together, you and I."-Talron Fel "That's because I'm going to rape you, and you're going to like it"-Chip Daleson From the first day he sawo Talron Fel, Chip didn't like him. To Chip, he came off as cocky and overconfident, these are both things that would get you killed within a day on Mandalore. The primary motivation for Chip's rigorous devotion to becoming a better pilot, was so that he could one day dethrone Talron as best pilot in the squadron. As time went on though and Talron became less cocky Chip became better able to tolerate Talron's presence. This merely lowered the barriers down to a mild dislike of each other. Chip was surprised and unhappy when they heard that Captian Dragarien Forsythe was making them both wingmen and bunkmates. After being Ossarian Rebellion "Appearently not enough Bothans died to bring us this information" In his first two assignments Chip felt that his and his squadron's time was being wasted insisting that Talron was right that he could have taken them on his own. In the battle against Milaxian Chip knew right of the bat that they shouldn't be trusted. He was shocked when he saw his flightmates die right in front of him with him unable to help them. In furiated by this he went to kill each one of the Milaxians which he saw as traitors. Belkadan Incedent Chip and Talron confronted the unknown menance together. they were able to destroy several of the mysterios lava spitting purple astroids before being forced to reterat after the next wave began to arrive. Chip was confused by the odd and funnily colored and violent space rocks and was very intimidated by their space warping fields that made entire missles and ships disappear. He was the first to get ready to flee and was agrovated by Dragarian's lack of dedication to any one plan. Transfer to Fatento "If it's in the unknown regions then how do we know where it is?"- Chip Daleson "is that a joke lieutentent?"- Rat Mundain "No really, if we know where it is doesn't that mean it isn't in the unknown regions?"- Chip Daleson Chip was not as excited about joining the DSFF as his fellow squadmates. He was however delighted to go to someplace where he could tell when it was day and when it was night. He also enjoyed the possibility of ground missions where he can show his true worth. A Team of His Own "Chip what would you say if I told you I wanted you to leave Phalanx to lead a squadron of your own?"-Rat Mundain "I would ask if this would get me away from Talron"-Chip "It would"-Rat "Then I'd say yes"-Chip Not long before leaving for Flatento Chip was called asside to talk with Rat Mundain. Appearently he wanted Chip to lead a squadron to fill in the hole of the recently disbanded Locrain squadron. Chip accepted it inorder to get a promotion and to get away from Talron who he continued to dispise. Upon Phalanx's arival at Flatento Chip revealed this to them and went off to join his new squadron. He called his new squadron Beskad, because like the real blade they would never break despite all the damage they could inflict on the enemy and how powerful attacks they used. "Team Building" "Well, if that's taken care of then I, Captain Chip Daleson challenge your squadron, Phalanx to a game of beach vollyball"- Chip "No way that's a horrible idea"- Dragarian *5 minutes later* "you're on"- Dragarian When he was informed that Beskad squadron was going on leave after only having one active combat mission Chip rebelled against the idea and dedicated himself to finding something that could make his squadron function as a more cohesive unit. After seconds of thinking he came up with a series of "Team Building" activities. The first activity was an elaborate game where each pair of pilots set out to throw a water baloon at another pair. Chip delegated his position in this activity to Talron Fel. The Second activity took the form of a very compeditive game of beach vollyball against Phalanx squadron. In the vollyball game Chip Heroically lead his team to victory. Saving Lieutenent Jeremy Stiffs "Wow Talron, you really didn't do anything in that fight"-Chip "What do you mean? I shot at them!"-Talron "Shooting at them only counts if you hit"-Chip When Chip heard of the problems incountered by Major Dragarian on Flatento IV he immeadiately sent over his entire squadron. When he arrived, he along with Calvin Skorr and Xylph went into the purple forest following the heat signiture of Dragarian's men. Chip also helped take down a couple of henchmen who fired at him and Dragarian with blaster carbines. Chip possibly saved Dragarian's life by puching him out of the line of fire. Chip was the primary person to carry Jeremy around while he was drugged. The First Unifex Games "I am supposed to be loyal to the republic, I have lived here for years after my banishment, I have met people and I have changed, I control a squad here! Going with you would make me lose all of it! But in the end I would rather recover what I lost than keep what I never should have had. I will be helping Mandalore" Chip was selected by Dragarian Forsythe himself to be on the republic's team for the first Unifex games. This upset Chip because he was onced again forced to be Talron's wingman. Less than a day after saving Dragarian's life Chip was approached by the Mandalore, Boba Fett and asked if Chip would like to lead the mandalorian squadron in the games. Chip agreed after he learned that his help here would release him from his banishment. Finding his Dragon "you killed him didn't you! you and your sick Jedi hunting games" Chip after being seen as a hero for being part of the winning team in the Unifex games came back to Fatento and got thoughly drunk. He then convinced himself that he was an ancheint mandalorian dragon rider and that Calvin Skorr killed his dragon for sport. Calvin then brought Chip back to his room. The Virus "We have discovered that the virus goes airborne when the infected individual is drunk. Who has Chip been drunk around"-nameless scientist "The entire Flatneto outpost. The mandalorian Unifex team and Rat Mundane, the current supreme commander of the new republic."-Dragarian Chip has been noted as the "subject zero" for the mysterios virus that creates duplicates of the individual infected. His alchaholism is responsable for its spread throughout the space forces. Category:Characters